Shawn Dresses in Red
by islashlove
Summary: If Lassiter thought Shawn look great in black, he'll think he's HOT in red. Ok, this is my sequel to 'Shawn Dresses in Black'. Yes, this is a slash story.
1. Lassiter's POV

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to jerseybelle for all her hard work.**

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it. There is also a little swearing as well. **

**Author's Notes:**** Ok, this is my sequel to 'Shawn Dresses in Black'. **

**Story Notes:**** If Lassiter thought Shawn look great in black, he'll think he's HOT in red.**

**Shawn Dresses in Red:**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** Lassiter's POV.**

_Where the hell are you, Spencer? I can't believe I've been sitting in this restaurant waiting for you all this time._

_Damn It. Why the hell am I so damn nervous? It's not like this the first date I've ever been on. But then, is this a date or is it something else? Damn it, Spencer, how the hell did you do this to me. I can't believe how I can get so worked up about you._

_Look at all these people sitting around having their dinner with someone else. Are they looking at me like I'm looking at them? Can they see that I'm nervous? And what are they saying about me? They're probably thinking, look at him, dining alone, or that poor man has been stood up. Yeah, that sounds about right; you've stood me up. You've taken what you wanted, found out that I liked you and now you're going to play with my feelings. Well, Spencer, I'm not going to play your game._

_You're the one who has been avoiding me, not the other way around. You're the one who walked into that Halloween party dressed like the black devil himself. And yes, it was you who did what you did to me that night. It was all you. _

_Sure, at first I didn't notice that you hadn't come around the station the first few days after that night. But we were busy; really busy. But after the third day, I started to think you were avoiding me. Especially after I left all those messages on your phone and you never replied to any of them. I had noticed that with everyone I wrote that I was getting this bad, tightening feeling in both my chest and stomach. I knew I needed to see you. _

_Then today, out of the blue, after a fortnight of not hearing a word from you, what do I get but a text from you. That would be just right for you Spencer. You don't call, but you text me. As soon as I saw your name on the screen, my heart started to beat really fast and my hands started to shake. Damn it, Spencer, I'm normally in control of everything I do and feel. But when it comes to you, it's like someone has short circuited my senses, or rather the other way around... intensified them. It took me five times, five bloody times to read it, just for what you wrote and what do you do, you stood me up. Go figure. Wait, I did read the text right, didn't I?"_

I quickly took out my phone and opened the text.

Lassie,

I'm so sorry. Work has held me up. Please meet me for dinner at the Chena Restaurant on Fifth Avenue, 7:30 tonight. I've booked the table in your name.  
Love, your Spencer.

P.S. I will be in a dress as per our prior agreement.

_Nope, I got your the message right. I guess I was wrong about you and if you are playing with me Spencer, I'm going to shoot you. You're already half an hour late and I'm going to give you just ten more minutes, Spencer. If you're not here by then, even God won't be able to help you._

_Why the hell am I waiting for Spencer, when something as beautiful as that woman is standing there? That's right, Carlton; she'd take one look at you and run. Look at her, she is an angel. With that amazing fire red hair that looks like it would burn anyone who touched it, which would explain why she has it running down her shoulders. It blend's well with that red scarf, she has around her neck. _

_And that dress, god, if Shawn wore a dress like that at Halloween, I wouldn't have left him alone that night. How the hell does a woman get into a dress like that? Well she definitely has a tattoo on her back and she's not afraid to show it, with wearing a dress that opened at the back. At least she is hiding what she has under that long skirt. Oops, I was a little too quick to think, hell that split at the side goes almost all the way up. Wait, am I the only one looking? Nope, but I'm sure as hell the only one not getting into trouble for looking._

_Well, there's a surprise, not. She has red hair, a red dress and now I see she has on red high heeled shoes, with black fishnet stockings being held up with a red garter. Damn, the waiter is leading her to her table this way, don't look at her as she passes, Carlton; just don't look._

I shut my eyes as tight as I could and faced the empty chair across from me. I gave them plenty of time to pass me, before I opened my eyes again, only to find the woman I had been watching sitting in the chair before me. The smile on her face, told me it was Shawn.

"Spencer," I gasped.

"Like what you saw, Lassie?" Shawn said to me through those beautifully painted red lips of his.

"Damn it, Spencer, I thought you had stood me up."

"Sorry, Lassie, I got caught up in a case. Can you forgive me?" he said fluttering his eye lids at me. I was so intrigued in how he had gotten them so long, that I forgot to answer him. "Lassie, darling..." he said bringing me out of my trance. Shawn knew he had me, and so did I.

"Sorry, you're just, you're just so beautiful," I said to him. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and it wasn't just from what I had said. I could feel all the eyes in the restaurant on us as well. Shawn didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you," he said blushing. "And you're very handsome to, Carlton." I felt his hand on top of mine. Oh god, that definitely made my body react. I looked down at his hand as saw that he had on those fake fingernails and of course they were painted red. His fingers look so soft and delicate compared to mine. I let out a sigh. Looking back up, I stared into his amazing hazel eyes. All I could see in them was love.

"Would you and the lady like to order now?" the waiter asked making me jump a little.

I could hear Shawn giggle and I couldn't help but smile at it.

"Are you ready to order, Sh..., umm, darling?' I asked realising everyone is thinking Shawn is a woman.

"Yes, sweetheart, and its Shawna," Shawn answered me in his sweetest voice. "I'll have the prawn cocktail for the appetizer and the grilled chicken breast with honey butter and garden fresh salad, please." Shawn smiled at me.

Smiling back at him I gave the waiter my order.

"I will have the prawn cocktail as well. For my main meal, I will have the steak, well done please, but not burnt with the mushroom gravy and the mixed vegetables, please."

"Yes sir. Would you like something to drink?" the waiter then asked me as he took our menus.

"I would like a scotch on the rocks and the lady will have a red wine," I said looking at Shawn with a questioning look. He just nodded his agreement.

"Yes sir." Then the waiter left us alone, just Shawn and me and at least twenty or thirty other couples in the restaurant.

We just sat there looking into each other's eyes. I was trying to work out why me? Out of everyone he could have, both men and woman, why would he be interested in me?

"Your drinks, sir." The waiter said placing the drinks in front of us and then he just walked away.

"So how is work, Carlton?" Shawn purred just before he took a sip of his wine.

"Work..." my mind had frozen. Shawn had purred his question at me and it had nearly put me over the top. I had to think fast, the toilet. Yes, that's it; I need to get to the toilet. "Sorry, Shawn, I'll be back." I said as I stood up and as quickly as I could, I made my way to the toilets. But I didn't miss the little chuckle Shawn had given.

_Damn it, Spencer, why the hell did you come here, like that, tonight? Come on, Carlton, surely you can handle a simple dinner with him dressed like that. God, look at me. _

I stared at myself in the mirror.

_I'm nothing but a grumpy old man compared to Spencer. So why the hell does he wants me. He's so beautiful, kind and gentle. What could I possibly give him that he doesn't already have? No, Carlton, you need to get out there and ask him. Ask him straight out, what does he want. But then, do I know what I want from this. Of course I do. I want him to love me. That's all I ever wanted, someone to love me for me. Well, I better get this over and done with._

I straightened my tie and fixed my hair. I was nervous. I was having dinner with a beautiful man, even if he was dressed as a woman and he was turning me on. Walking back in the dining room I could feel the eyes on me. I must have come across as a fool. What type of man would run from a beautiful person like Shawn? That was easy, a fool like me. Taking my seat, I could see our appetizers had arrived.

"Sorry, Shawn," I whispered a slight blush was creeping up my cheeks again.

"Don't worry about it, Carlton, I understand. Come and think about it, you're not the first man or woman that has found me repulsive and after tonight I'll leave you alone." I could hear the sadness in Shawn's voice.

_He thinks I find him repulsive. No, I can't let him think that way. I have to let Shawn know how I truly feel about him, but how. Think, Carlton, think. That's it, it's the only way._

I reached over and took Shawn's hand. He was just about to put a prawn in his mouth at the time, but he paused as soon as I had touched him. He stared at my hand for a second until he found his eyes slowly meeting mine. I could see the fear and hope inside of them and I just wanted to reach out and kiss him right there and then.

"Shawn," I said to him without braking eye contact.

"Yes, Carlton?" In his response I could hear the sound of hope.

"Shawn, I don't find you repulsive. I find that you are a beautiful person, both inside and out. I just don't understand what someone like you would want with someone like me," I said, hoping he would understand what I meant.

"I just want to be loved, Carlton. For someone to love me for who I am, not for whom I pretend to be." I was amazed to hear my own thoughts echoing in my ears. Shawn wanted to be love just like me and I wanted to be that person who gave that love to him.

"Shawn, if you let me, I'd love to be that person." I turned my hand over, placing it flat on the table. I held my breath as I waited to see if he was going to take it or not.

I watched as he thought about it, and I wondered how many times Shawn had his heart broken over the years. He stared at my hand as if it would reveal the answer for him. Finally, after what felt like hours, Shawn smiled at me and then he took my hand in his.

"I would love that too, Carlton," I could see tears starting to form in his eyes, but he carefully wiped them dry.

"Shawn, let's have our dinner and then go back to my place, or yours, to talk."

"Your place would be better. Mine place is the Psych office," he said blushing again.

"Well, it's settled then, my place it is." I couldn't help the smile on my face as I answered.

We had our dinner and we talked about what had happened over the last two weeks. It was like we had been friends all our lives and we had just realised that our love ran deeper than just friendship. When the waiter came with the check, I paid for the meal. I could see Shawn was angry about it, but he didn't say a thing to me. As we walked outside and into the cool night air, I noticed I couldn't see his bike. I also noticed Shawn shiver a little.

"Shawn, where is your bike?" I asked as I placed my coat over his shoulders. He just stood there and looked at me like I was mad.

"I came in a taxi, Carlton. Do you really think I would have ridden a bike dressed like this?" he said waving his hands at himself.

A mental picture of Shawn on a motorbike, dressed in that little red number, suddenly jumped into my mind and my lower parts liked what I was seeing.

"Well, looks like I'll have to drive you to my place." I guided Shawn over to my car and opened up the door for him to get in.

As Shawn got in, I couldn't help but have a good look at how the dress was so tight on his ass. He stopped and turned around. He looked at me with fear in his eyes again. God, how that look broke my heart. He looked down at the ground and with the way he was fidgeting; I could tell he was nervous.

"Carlton, Lassie, before you take me home, there's something you need to know."

"And what's that, Shawn?"

"I'm, I'm not..." His voice got quieter as he spoke. It got so quiet I didn't hear the last thing he said.

"Sorry, Shawn, I didn't hear that."

"I'm not a psychic," he said again a little louder this time.

"I don't understand, Shawn."

He raised his head again and looked me straight in the eyes. "I said that all these years I've been lying to you. I'm not a psychic." The desperation in his voice finally broke me. I put my arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"I have always known that, Shawn, and it makes no different to me now," I said before sliding one hand up behind his head and pulling him into a kiss. "Now shall we go home?"

"Yes, please." Shawn hopped into the car. I guess I'm not going to be alone any more.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	2. Shawn's POV

**Chapter 2:**** Shawn's POV.**

"God, I am so glad to be back home," I groaned as I lay down on the couch in the Psych office.

_How long have I been gone, I wondered. One, two weeks at the most I figured. Ouch, what the hell is that? My phone, so that's where I lost it; hmm I wonder how many... whoa, that's a lot of messages and they're mostly from...LASSIE! Oh god, he probably thinks I've been avoiding him. I better call, no, he might not pick up. What to do, what to do. That's it; I'll send him a text to meet me tonight for dinner. Then I'll get some sleep and be fresh for tonight._

Lassie,

I'm so sorry. Work has held me up. Please meet me for dinner at the Chena Restaurant on Fifth Avenue, 7:30 tonight. I've booked the table in your name.  
Love your Spencer.

P.S. I will be in a dress as per our prior agreement.

_Well, I hope he's there when I get there. Now, I have to book the table and get some sleep and dream of my knight in shining armour, my Lassie._

_What the hell is that noise? Oh no, no, I've slept through my alarm. Lassie's going to kill me for being late. I better jump into the shower quickly. I can't believe I did this. He'll never want me if I stand him up._

_Well, I got dressed faster than I wanted to. But it looks ok, I think. I am so glad I brought this dress now. Damn it, it shows some of the tattoo on my back; well it's too late to change now. I just hope Lassie likes ladies in red. Now where is that red wig of mine? Ahh, there it is. Perfect. Now for that red scarf to cover my Adams apple and we're looking good. Ok, now for the final touches, the red lipstick and black fishnet stockings with red garters and red high heels. I truly hope Lassie likes what he sees. Damn it, I'm fifteen minutes late, better get going._

As I got out of the taxi, I could see that Lassie's car was still here, so I let out a sigh of relief.

_Good, he hasn't left yet. Man, I didn't think this dress would get this much attention. Well here goes nothing._

I walked into the restaurant and was greeted by the Maitre d'. I told him I was there to have dinner with Carlton Lassiter and as he looked at his bookings, I had a look around.

I could see Lassie sitting by himself, and I blushed as I realised he was cheeking me out. I watched as he nervously looked around at the other tables and smiled when he realised he was the only man in the room not getting into trouble for cheeking me out. A moment later the Maitre d' told me that Lassie had already arrived, which I could see for myself, then asked me to follow him and I did as I was told.

Carlton quickly turned away and faced the chair I would soon be sitting in. When I sat down, I noticed that he had closed his eyes. I guess he didn't realise it was me and he didn't want me to know that he had been looking at me. I thought it was sweet so I smiled at him.

When he opened his eyes up and saw me sitting there, Carlton gasped only one word. 'Spencer'.

I smiled and asked him if he liked what he saw and was amazed at how he stared at my lips.

I knew it! He thought that I had stood him up and I could hear the hurt in his voice with that one word and it broke my heart. I explained what happened and asked for his forgiveness, fluttering my eyes at him, hoping it would help but he didn't answer. I thought that maybe I had hurt him enough that he wasn't going to talk to me, so I spoke again. "Lassie, darling..." The look in his eyes told me he wasn't as upset as I thought he was.

"Sorry, you're just, you're just so beautiful."

_Umm, what, what, did he just say. I couldn't believe it; Lassie, my Lassie, just said that I am beautiful._ I was so shocked that I didn't notice all the other people watching us.

I couldn't say anything but 'thank you' and I could feel myself blush which is something I hadn't done in a while. When I finally found my voice again I told him, truthfully, that I thought he looked very handsome and placed my hand on top of his. We sat like that for a few moments when the waiter came up to the table and spoke. Carlton jumped and pulled his hand away. I couldn't stop the giggle that had escaped and I was glad that the result was that Carlton smiled.

"Are you ready to order, Sh..., umm darling." I just love the way he stumbled over what to call me. I know Shawn can either be a man's or woman's name, but I had decided on Shawna, a more feminine version of my name for tonight.

"Yes, sweetheart, and its Shawna," I answered him in my sweetest voice. I ordered my meal, all the while smiling at Carlton.

He smiled back at me, as he then gave the waiter his order. How did I know he would order the steak and mushroom gravy? It was such a 'man-thing' to order.

Once we had ordered, the waiter asked Lassiter if we would like something to drink. He quickly spoke up, ordering a Scotch on the rocks for himself and red wine for me. It was so cute how he asked me with his eyes if that was okay.

The waiter accepted our orders then left us alone. We just sat there looking into each other's eyes. Carlton seemed to be searching for something and I couldn't help but think that he was having second thoughts.

"Your drinks, sir," the waiter said placing the drinks in front of us and then walked away.

Carlton was being awfully quiet, so I tried starting a conversation. I figured work would be a safe topic so I asked him how his work was. I tried hard to make it sound like I was purring. It must have worked by the reaction I got.

"Work," was the only word he got out, before I saw the fear enter his eyes. He apologised as he stood up and as quickly as he could, he disappeared into the toilets. I let out a little chuckle at the irony. Most of my dates wait until they have eaten before taking off. This was a new one, leaving me beforehand.

As I sat there waiting to see if Lassiter was coming back, I looked around the restaurant. There were mostly young couples sitting at the tables. Sure, there were a few men who appeared to be having a business meeting or a family out for the night. But it was the couples, the lovers...Oh God, how I envy them. I've never had someone who loved me like that and yet, it was something I wanted so much, just someone to love me for me. I envied the families that were there, too, the ones with a mum and dad. To me it felt so unfair that their family stayed together, where mine fell apart. I even envied the businessmen, they had something I could never have, a normal life.

Just as our entrees arrived I was surprised to find that so did Lassiter.

"Sorry, Shawn," he whispered to me.

I told him not to worry about it and that I understood. "You're not the first man, or woman, come to think about it, that has found me repulsive and after tonight I'll leave you alone." My heart was breaking with every word I said, but I meant it.

I didn't want to look at him and was just about to put a prawn in my mouth, when Lassie put his hand on top of mine, I couldn't move. I just stared at his hand for a second and then I found myself looking into his eyes. I was expecting to see hatred in them; instead I found love.

"Shawn." Carlton was looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yes, Carlton," I replied, my heart beating so hard I thought he could hear it. I was hoping that the love I saw in his beautiful blue eyes was for me.

"Shawn, I don't find you repulsive. I find that you are a beautiful person, both inside and out. I just don't understand what someone like you would want with someone like me." His words were sure, but I was confused; did he mean that he thought I didn't want to be with him. Was Carlton asking me what I wanted from him? Well, I was going to answer that question.

"I just want to be loved, Carlton. For someone to love me for who I am, not for whom I pretend to be." I know I was pleading, maybe even crying, but I didn't care. I had to get across to Carlton how I felt and that I wanted to be loved by him.

"Shawn, if you let me, I'd love to be that person." Carlton turned his hand over, placing it flat on the table. I watched as he took a breath, but didn't release it. Carlton was waiting for my answer and all I needed to do was to take his hand. Smiling at Carlton, I took his hand and in doing so I was taking a chance of having what I always wanted...Love.

"I would love that too, Carlton" I said as the tears started to form in my eyes. Carefully, I wiped them dry.

His next words surprised me, asking me if I wanted to go back to his place, or to mine after we ate. He wanted to talk about us. Oh God, he really wants to be with me. But we can't go to my place. I'm sure I was blushing again as I told him that my place was actually the Psych office.

He smiled, agreeing to go back to his place. God, I love that smile of his.

We had our dinner and talked about what had happened over the last two weeks. I explained to him that I had been out of town, and I didn't get any of my messages until I got home and found my phone in the couch back at the Psych offices. I even came clean about over sleeping and that was why I was running late. I was surprised when he picked up the bill, as I wanted to pay my own way. I guess I can get the next one.

As we walked outside into the cool night air, I shivered a little and he placed his coat over my shoulders. Carlton was a real gentleman, but I couldn't help but look at him as if he was mad when he asked me where my bike was.

"I came in a taxi, Carlton. Do you really think I would have ridden a bike dressed like this?" I know I must have looked crazy waving my hands around.

"Well, looks like I'll have to drive you to my place." We headed to his car, but as we got closer I could feel the fear coming on. I realised I was fooling myself. Carlton wouldn't want me once he knew the truth about me. So I decided to come clean now and just walk away.

I tried to tell him my secret, and my voice was barely a whisper. As I continued, my voice got quieter and he didn't hear me. He asked me to repeat what I said. I wasn't prepared for the concern I heard in his voice

I took a deep breath. "I'm not a psychic." There, I said it loud enough for him to hear this time. All he said was that he didn't understand! I just looked at him. I just confessed to him the truth that he had been chasing all this time and he didn't understand.

"I said that all these years I've been lying to you. I'm not a psychic." The desperation in my voice must have been speaking volumes, because the only thing he did was to put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

He'd always known it! He said he'd always known it and it didn't make a difference to him. He placed one hand behind my head and pulled me into a kiss before suggesting we go back to his place.

I, of course, agreed and quickly hopped into the car. I'm just hoping that tonight will be the start of a life where I'll never have to leave his side.

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing. I am going to do a collection of one shot's for this theme. So any ideas you have for what you would like Shawn to be wearing, just let me know. I can use the same idea twice and it doesn't need to be a colour. It can be anything you want. **


End file.
